


Bring Color Into My Life

by Poorlittleklainer



Series: Klaine One Shots [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 23:03:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13914030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poorlittleklainer/pseuds/Poorlittleklainer
Summary: Soulmate AU where you live in black and white until you meet your soulmate and can see color.





	Bring Color Into My Life

Kurt Hummel moved to New York City after escaping his hometown of Lima, Ohio right away. He was living in the city of his dreams, attending the school of his dreams, and was starting to live his dream. It didn't matter that his world was still black and white, he could live without color for a few more years until he really started to long for it.

 

Because, sure, he _wanted_ color. He imagined that New York was full of it, hidden away until the fateful day that he would run into his soulmate and the first color he would see were his eyes. Yeah, Kurt was a bit of a hopeless romantic when it came to meeting his soulmate.

 

The day color came into his life started like any other. With Rachel loudly singing in their apartment.

 

"Rachel! Shut up, I'm trying to study for our musical theory test tomorrow!" Kurt yells from his bedroom. Rachel's singing stops abruptly, and then she's yelling across the apartment from her own room back at him.

 

"I need to rehearse, Kurt! I'm playing Fanny and opening night is in _two months!_ " She screams back. Kurt groans as she starts singing "I'm the Greatest Star" once again from the beginning, trying to concentrate on his notes but unable to drown out her voice. Kurt groans in exasperation and gathers his books and notes. He yanks back the curtain separating his room from the rest of the apartment and strides quickly over to Rachel's room. He throws the curtain to the side and she stops singing to look at him in annoyance.

 

"I'm going to That Coffee Place because at least there I'll have decent coffee while trying to concentrate on this test that we both need to study for," Kurt practically growls, and Rachel just shrugs, looking completely unremorseful at basically kicking Kurt out of the apartment.

 

"Okay, no problem," she states, waiting a couple seconds before starting to hum the intro to another of the songs in Funny Girl. Kurt sighs loudly, but Rachel just ignores that and he quickly strides out of the apartment and down to the coffee shop that was a couple blocks away. The coffee shop was one of Kurt's favorites, not only for its decent coffee at a decent price, but also because it was located only a couple blocks away from their apartment. That Coffee Place wasn't too busy, just a little loud inside when Kurt walked in, which he was thankful for. Because as much as Rachel annoys him, he actually does like some quiet when he studies and Kurt knows if he tried hard enough, he probably could have gotten her to shut up for at least an hour.

 

Kurt walked up to the counter and ordered a nonfat mocha before taking his favorite spot in the corner. The table was too small to host a large group of people, but just big enough that he could comfortably spread his books and notes across it and not be too cramped. Kurt has just finished pulling out his music theory notes when his name is called and he hurries to get his coffee.

 

A couple hours later, Kurt is still in his same spot at the corner, headphones in one ear softly playing music. He taps his pencil on his cheek as he looks down at his study guide. Suddenly, somebody trips next to him and collides heavily on Kurt, the strangers coffee spilling all over his notes.

 

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry, I didn't see your bag there," the stranger quickly apologizes, rushing to try and salvage the few dry pieces of paper from the desk. Kurt looks up at the boy, about to absolutely murder him for ruining his only copy of notes for his very important test, and stops short.

 

The stranger has the most beautiful eyes he's ever seen. And they aren't in shades of grey like he's used to seeing, Kurt has to rack his brain, trying to remember the color of them, but he's too dumbstruck to actually be able to find a name for the stranger's eyes. The boy lets out a gasp as he looks at Kurt, and Kurt can't draw his eyes away from the boy to notice the world slowly filling with color.

 

It takes a while for Kurt to actually make his throat work, swallowing past the lump multiple times as he tries to find words to tell this boy. To at least tell him his name, but Kurt just watches as the boy blooms into color. Kurt still has no idea what the names of the colors in Blaine's eyes are, but he knows one thing and that's that he never wants to stop looking at them.

 

"I'm- I'm Blaine," the boy holds his hand out for Kurt to shake, and Kurt reaches his own to grasp his hand. Kurt smiles as he watches Blaine, the warmth of his hand in Kurt's own making his smile brighter.

 

"Kurt," he responds, still unable to take his gaze away from this boy in front of him, the one who has brought all this color into his life. Blaine is the one who glances away first, and Kurt finally sees the wetness from his drink staining his notes.

 

"I'm sorry about your notes. I wasn't watching where I was going," Blaine says, and Kurt shrugs. The test that was so important to him minutes ago has taken a spot in the back of his mind. What occupies Kurt's attention now is trying to figure out what color those eyes are.

 

"It's fine, my bag was kind of blocking the way," Kurt responds. Blaine smiles an a moment of silence passes as neither of them know what to say. I mean, what do you say when you just found your soulmate?

 

"I was, I was going to go hang out at Central Park and read for a little bit, but do you want to come and maybe, walk around?" Blaine asks, scratching the back of his head shyly. Kurt smiles, and despite knowing that his grade tomorrow will suffer for it, he couldn't think of anything he would rather do more than spend time getting to know Blaine.

 

"That sounds good. Let me just pack my things up, and I can get you another coffee, since it was my fault you tripped?" Kurt offers, but Blaine quickly shakes his head at that.

 

"No, it's fine. I'm good, I was just getting coffee to wake me up a bit, but well, I'm kind of awake now," Blaine laughs lightly, and Kurt can't help it if his heart seems to skip a beat. He quickly packs his sodden notes and textbook, trying to make sure that the coffee stain doesn't ruin his leather bag. Kurt thinks that immediately when he gets home, he will be looking up the names of all these new colors.

 

Blaine and him head to the subway, where they take the train to Central Park. Along the way, they ask each other the simple questions, wondering where the other grew up, what school they attend, etc.

 

When they get to Central Park, Kurt was in awe. Both of them were, to be honest. Kurt would walk around Central Park sometimes, looking at all the different shades of grey and trying to guess what they would look like in color. But his imagination never came close the vibrant color of the trees, or the beauty of the flowers they pass. The color of the leaves quickly becomes one of Kurt's favorites. The hot September air is cooled down by the breeze in the air, and Kurt watches as some of the leaves on the ground fly away in it. When Blaine hesitantly grabs Kurt's hand, Kurt feels like his smile will split his cheeks.

 

They continue to walk around Central Park together, eventually stopping at a huge fountain where numerous people were walking and taking pictures. Kurt smiles as a cellist sits on a bench, playing a soft melody that has numerous people stopping to listen. The two stop to listen, and then Blaine turns to look at Kurt.

 

"Dance with me?" He asks, his cheeks darkening as he blushes. Kurt watches the color of his cheeks change, and silently squeals at how much he likes that color on Blaine's cheeks.

 

"Of course," Kurt responds, feeling his cheeks warm as Blaine steps closer to him, placing the hand that wasn't holding his own on his waist. The two start dancing together, listening to the music. It wasn't anything elaborate, just some swaying, but Kurt couldn't help but think that today was the best day he's ever had.

 

***

 

Color is strange, Kurt thinks. He has long since learned what all of them are, and as he paces in his room minutes before he's set to walk down the aisle with his father, he thinks how much color has changed his life. Getting introduced to color was the start of this amazing journey with his soulmate, and after finally learning what the different colors are, the two have spent way too much time looking at them.

 

Blaine likes the color of Kurt's eyes the best, he says. Kurt would argue that Blaine's eyes are much prettier than his own, that the mixture of greens and browns and golds seemed to constantly change. And as Kurt accepts his father's arm and walks up towards where Blaine stands, he smiles. They decorated the room in color, knowing that while most of their guests might not be able to see it, the color all around the room represents the fact that they could see it. That Kurt and Blaine were soulmates and living in a world full of color.

 

Yeah, color is strange. Kurt thinks as he looks at his soulmate. Blaine's eyes are wide, looking at Kurt as if he holds the key to all his problems. Kurt couldn't help but get lost in the color of Blaine's eyes, watching as he spoke his vows. Watching them shift and change but never did he want to stop drowning in them. He watched as those eyes closed moments before they leaned in to kiss, and when they opened they shined.

 

Color is strange, because it represents so much more now that he has Blaine.

 

***

The day the world lost its color was one he had been dreading for a while.

 

Kurt really hated hospitals. Too many bad things happened in them to outweigh the good. It didn't matter that hospitals were where his children had been born, or his grandchildren, or even the great grandchildren. Hospitals would always be the place people died in Kurt's mind. His mother, his father, Carole, people eventually went to the hospital to die.

 

Kurt walked the too-white halls of the too-familiar hospital, a bouquet of flowers in one hand, his cane in the other. He had problems walking too far, and it took a little while to reach his room. Kurt smiled when he saw his husband, he always did. He was just as handsome now as he was the day they met, even with all the wrinkles and receding hairlines. At least none of them went bald, Blaine had remarked one day.

 

"Hey you," Kurt announces himself, walking over to his husband's bedside.

 

"Hey," Blaine croaks, a bout of coughing stopping him from continuing. Kurt takes his time placing flowers on the nightstand before he walks over to sit. He sighs as his knees finally get a chance to rest after the long walk. Kurt looks over at his husband, to find he is watching Kurt intensely.

 

"How are you?" Blaine asks, as if he doesn't know that the time is getting closer. Kurt still doesn't believe in God, but right now, seeing his husband looking so frail in that hospital bed, he almost wishes he could pray. Pray that Blaine could just wait for him to catch up, it wouldn't take long. But Kurt doesn't believe in that, so he just takes one of Blaine's frail hands in his own, trying to keep from shaking.

 

"I'm fine," Kurt manages to respond, knowing that Blaine knows he's lying. But it's what he's said to him every day since Blaine was admitted into hospice care. Kurt tried to convince Blaine to come home, but he said Kurt still had to live there. Blaine wanted Kurt to have only good memories of home, not the worse one of having to see their beautiful, colorful home dim and grey.

 

"I love you, you know that?" Blaine tells Kurt, and that's how he knows that it's time. Blaine always says that he loves Kurt right when he's about to leave, and Kurt feels a tear fall down his cheek as he holds Blaine's hand tighter.

 

"I love you too, so much," Kurt whispers, unable to talk louder because he thinks if he does, he'll dissolve into sobs. Blaine smiles warmly at him, and they just sit there, staring at each other's eyes. Kurt feels tears flow down his cheeks when he watches Blaine's eyes close. He starts openly crying when he watches Blaine's chest stop rising. He starts to sob when the edges of his vision dulls. Kurt closes his eyes as sobs rack his body, holding Blaine's hand tightly in his own.

 

He hears orderlies coming in at the sounds of his sobs, hears them move around the room. Feels one of them lay a hand on his shoulders and say to let go of Blaine's hand, to open his eyes and let them take Blaine's body away. But Kurt doesn't want to open his eyes, doesn't want to see a world without Blaine. He doesn't want to see a world without color. But eventually he has to, and he can hardly stand the black and white that takes over his sight.

 

***

 

There's a reason that soulmates don't live that much longer after one of them dies. It's too much, after seeing the world in color for so long, the black and white is a constant reminder. As if their heart wasn't hurting enough, as if their soul wasn't dying. Kurt luckily didn't have to live that much longer in black and white, he missed Blaine too much.

 

He missed color too much.

**Author's Note:**

> Low key cried as I wrote that, it's fine.


End file.
